


So It Was

by Rosepuddles



Category: 1D - Fandom, Euphoria (TV 2019), Euphoria - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, harry au - Fandom
Genre: AU Harry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asshole Harry, Cafe AU sorta, College AU, College Harry, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FWB, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, HARRY IS NOT THE HARRASER, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, It’s like one specific scene from the show, Sad, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Smut, Toxic Relationships, YA, angsty, cheating?, partyting, that one scene from euphoria, toxic harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosepuddles/pseuds/Rosepuddles
Summary: I don't think she understood the effect this man had on her, at least not at the time she probably should have. Because now here she was, tears streaming down her face and a closed fist over her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet to not disturb her roommate from her sleep, she had an early shift the next morning and she wasn't going to let her wake up just because she was being emotional.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s), harry styles/ au character, harry styles/ nova perez





	So It Was

Nova looked on at her roommate as she stuffed cold noodles in her mouth and then almost immediately chugged half her drink. Amusement was present on her face but so was the slight twitch of disgust.

"Here, wipe your fucking face already!" Reaching over their coffee table she pulled a napkin while complaining and aggressively wiped her face for her.

Sarah only laughed while letting herself be treated. "Sooo, do you want to go then?"

Nova stood still for a moment not knowing if they should go out. If she let herself she could rationalize the pros and cons and then go over them three more times. Not because she was that type of person, if she was she'd be a better student, but just because in some cases she couldn't help it. All in all, she realized she hadn't had a night out since the fall semester started and that was a little over a month ago. Sarah had and had also tried to drag her out, but she was never able to. Thinking on it now she missed her roommate and only friend. They both deserved to get dressed up and go get pissed drunk at some random bar together and dammit they were! 

She brought her eyes up to Sarah who was already looking at her with an expecting look. "My hairs still damp from my shower."

Rolling her eyes Sarah sighed. "I'll put some hair mousse in it and you should be fine," She said as she downed the rest of her beer, "I think the wet look is hot on you."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and shook the crumbs off her shirt. She wasn't feeling too good about herself but she had her friend who would fix that for her. So, with that she reached a hand out to help her sit up. 

Not long after they found themselves walking down a street strip that was a bit livelier than the rest of their town. Hand in hand they walked together, a permanent smile on their faces and a slight blush to their cheeks. Sarah pointed to a bar they were coming close to and suggested it as their third bar stop for the night.

In her three years here, Nova hadn't stopped by this bar yet and thinking on it there wasn't a reason. Maybe the long-distance? It was nice she supposed. It had a warm feeling to it and resembled more a hangout restaurant-type thing. The walls were red brick and black plaster and if you looked high enough you could see the black tubing wrapping around the ceiling with its lights. The floor was a light wood and she liked the noise her shoes made as they walked towards the bar. This was nice.

"it's nice huh?" Sarah asked happily.

Not helping herself she laughed out a "yeah" before they found some seats. 

Ordering their drinks, they began their talk just like they had at the other previous bars they had been to. She couldn't explain it but the conversations she had with Sarah when they went out were pretty different than the conversations they had at home. Either way, she loved this girl so much.

"Are you listening to me?"

Nova startled out of her thoughts and looked at Sarah who just rolled her eyes at her and took a swig of her beer. 

"Your boy toy is behind us." She repeated with a shrug. "look but don't make it obvious."

So, she tried as best as she could to look without them noticing, but apparently, she wasn't so good at it.

"You dumb bitch," Sarah snorted from beside her. "I told you to be subtle!"

"I was!" She shouted in a whisper.

"Then why the fuck is he coming over here!"

Nova's eyes widened and they both straightened up and tried to act casual and return to some assemble of a conversation but that didn't last long as a few seconds later she felt the presence of someone beside her and a hand lightly move a strand of her hair, "Nova."

Nova is all he said but that was enough for her to give him her attention.

"Hey kid," she said lazily causing him to chuckle. 

Harry grinned at her. "I'm older than you Nova."

"Are we going to have this conversation every time I call you kid?" She rolled her eyes.

"I think so," Sarah butted in. "He's kind of stupid, babe."

Harry turned to Sarah and with tight lips, he greeted her just like he always did when he found her attached to Nova's hip. "Didn't notice you, Sarah. Apologies."

"Of course, you didn't." Sarah deadpanned.

"Still drowning all your sorrows in a beer, I see."

"You know another way?"

Harry laughed at that before turning back to nova who looked at them in pure amusement with her lips behind her drink. 

"Come join my table." He gestured towards the back to a round table half-filled. "Don't think you've met my friends yet."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in nonchalance so Nova nodded and they both stood up and followed harry towards the table he had come from. At the table sat two guys who she later learned the names of as Noah and Carlos. Also sat with them was a girl with big curly hair and deep purple lipstick, her name was Camilla and Sarah found a way to navigate a spot next to her.

They quickly became familiar with each other and not long after their table became loud with laughter and waiters making reruns for drinks more than enough times. Although she was there for harry, she noticed how friendly she had become with Noah, the one with blond hair that looked almost feather-like. Both Harry's friends were kind and also hilarious, making all of them laugh so hard other tables looked at them in judgment.

Carlos was in the middle of a story about the time he had to stay overnight at the school library completely naked when Harry tugged a piece of her hair lightly. "Wanna go to my place now?" He whispered close to her ear. 

And I mean, of course, she did but she was kind of having fun with her new friends. Friends? Yeah, friends.

"Now?" She questioned. "Why don't you wait a bit until we all leave."

Harry looked at her with a dumb expression. "Trust me, these guys are not leaving anytime soon." He looked over at Sarah and Camilla and grinned, "Besides I think your friend is wanting to leave soon too."

Nova looked over and her eyes went slightly bug-eyed when she saw them practically eye-fucking. Good for her though. She looked back at Harry and asked him how they would excuse themselves.

Harry rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "We fucking get up and leave, my star." So he intertwined their hands and stood up and did exactly that.

"We're gonna head out." He said as he tried to tug her along. "I’ll see you guys whenever."

"Wait! Sarah will you be alright? Do you have your key?" She asked, having to make sure she'd be fine when she left.

"Oh yeah I’ll be fine!" She smiled with a wink before returning to her conversation with the girl next to her. Satisfied she waved goodbye to the boys and they returned the goodbye, before daring each other to finish their nachos in thirty seconds.

And so that's how she found herself in the passenger seat of Harry's car listening to his humming as he drummed along to a song she didn't know but also really liked.

The car ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. They were used to this by now. This wasn't the first time they were in his car on his way to his apartment to fuck each other. Maybe in the beginning this may have been awkward but at this point where he'd been inside her and she’d had his dick in her mouth, they no longer felt any embarrassment with each other.

The drive wasn't too long and before she knew it she was pinned up against the inside of his front door. His kisses weren't light and his hands that roamed her body weren't soft. Sometimes he could be though, depending on how they found each other on that certain day. But today they were both drunk and the time was nearly three am. They were both eager and missed each other's bodies. So tonight, wouldn't be a soft night.

The only sound that could be heard were both their heavy breathing and slight moans they both gave off. His mouth moved roughly and sloppy against hers and at moments she almost couldn't keep up. Her hand on his chest would sometimes push back slightly so he could give her the chance to breathe in properly but even then, as soon as she took in breath his lips were already on hers again. Breathing through her nose took a lot but it would have to suffice for now. 

"You look so good tonight." He said as he roughly pulled her dress down so he could lick her breast. Pulling down just enough he was able to lick over one of her nipples as both his hands wrapped around her ass as he started moving his body lower and lower.

"Ah- fuck," She moaned loudly as he lifted her dress and pulled down her underwear, "I know." She breathed out heavily.

Chuckling to himself he buried what he could of his face into her pussy and began to eat her out like a madman. Her moans only worked as fuel for encouragement as he placed his large hands on her ass and tried to push her more against his face.

For a while her moans were quiet, but after some time they got louder and louder.

"Oh fuck!" She repeated as his tongue lapped over her clit over and over, seemingly more aggressive each time. One of her legs started to shake and he knew she was about to come when a hand fell to his head and gripped his hair tightly causing him to groan out. 

This feeling she got from his was unlike any other feeling she got when having sex with another guy and she could never tell why. At least not now. But making eye contact with him as he ate her out was enough to push her over the edge that she was already holding on to dear life for. And so, she came and as her last moans became more chocked out and her legs tried to clench shut he continued to work her and lick her overstimulated clit. 

"No, no, no. Fuck harry I can't!" She cried out as he continued on his venture with a huge grin she could barely make out. Both her hands shot up to his hair to pull him off and only then after a few more tugs did he manage any mercy on her. 

With his mouth still on her, the only thing he stopped was moving his tongue. "What?" He smirked even more. Her chest heaved up and down and her hair was in disarray. He loved all of it. "Did I tire you out already?" He feigned innocence.

He was talking against her and if he didn't stop she would probably come again. 

She stayed silent and he just couldn't have that so he licked a stripe over her and that was enough as she began to shake her head no. "S-stop! just give me a damn minute!" She spoke out hoarsely.

He pecked her thighs before standing up against her and kissed her roughly again. Tasting herself on his lips ignited a fire in her she didn't know if she could put out. With his lips never leaving hers he lifted her and carried her to his bedroom where he dropped her on his bed. 

She always liked his gaze on her. For whatever reason whether walking to class together or right when he was about to fuck her senseless. She just wanted his eyes on her.

He hovered over her and she helped discard both the remaining clothing they still had on at this point with kisses in between here and there. Reaching over the side of the bed he grabbed a condom from his drawer and placed it on almost robotically. 

"You good?" He looked at her right before pushing in. She only nodded at him. He shook his head and lightly pinched the side of her breast which she gasped at.

"Star." Was all he said.

She complained at him and wrapped her arms around his middle to try and push him in. "Yeah I'm fine, just fuck me please!" She all but begged.

Taking in her words he pushed into and released a loud groan. "Fuck." He said to himself. 

With a soft "mmph" Nova slowly drew her head back until the crown of her head hit the bed she lay on. He pushed in until he bottomed out and pulled all the way out before slamming in again. She opened her legs wider and wrapped an arm around his neck as the other gripped the loose sheets around them as he fucked into her repeatedly.

"Oh, fuck harry!" Nova moaned over and over. "Fuck, harder please!"

Harry stopped moving momentarily and leaned back to lift Nova's legs over his shoulder and as he leaned forward again and placed a good amount of his weight on her, he cradled both of his forearms near her head and pushed in harshly.

"Oh god!" Nova could barely choke out.

Harry wanted to grin at her with a prideful feeling filling him up at how he could make her feel but the feeling of being inside her was far too great for any teasing and the only thing that came out was more and more groaning that filled the small space between nova’s ear and neck. He could feel his eyes wanting to roll back each time he thrust into her warmth. "Fuck you feel good." He yelled out.

The way her legs were folded over brought an ache she wanted to rid of but the sensations Harry gave her made it all worth it as she felt herself about to come a second time. "Ah harry I'm about to come!" She stuttered out. 

Harry tried to keep up his pace that he had going to help her come faster while bringing down his head to suck over her breast as harsh as he could. The grip she had on his neck tightened and the other hand abandoned the sheets to scratch at his back instead as he finally thrust enough inside her to make her cum and clench on him.

In a perfect world her broken moan of satisfaction may have been enough to make him come too, but alas this was not a perfect world. So, as he slowed his pace to ride out her orgasm he also began to pick up speed to catch his own. Nova squeezed her eyes shut as she let her sensitive pussy be used to get him off. Her legs were now brought down and around his waist and she matched his thrust to make him feel it even more. The grip on her waist intensified as did the groans he allowed out. 

"You feel so good harry." She moaned words to help him release. "It's all for you baby." 

With one last deep thrust, Nova clenched around him, and with gritted teeth and a dry heave, Harry came. 

His back arched off of her with his face facing the ceiling as he kind of paused in reality from the overwhelming sensation of finally releasing. He stood like that with only his chest ballooning in and out. The room was dark but the opened curtains allowed enough moonlight to seep in and allow his sweaty skin to glisten like that of an angel. His untamed head of curls were are all over the place but if you looked closely you could see the baby hairs stick to the sides of his face like they were there permanently. 

Truly he was beautiful. But he wasn't hers.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo so this is kinda new to me but I was rewatching euphoria AGAIN, like you know one normally does, and then when I saw this certain scene I kind of thought what this could be like with different characters in a different world and with different circumstances of course lol.... so yeah this is that so enjoy ig ;)
> 
> Ik the ending I want as well as the middle, its just the beginning im kinda figuring out but let me know what you think:)
> 
> I noticed some final errors I missed and I’ll fix them later on but I’ll make sure the next chapters will be edited correctly.
> 
> \- R xx


End file.
